


惩罚

by April302



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 17:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17370404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/April302/pseuds/April302





	惩罚

“今晚和人在XX酒吧有约，会晚点回来，mua~”

正在看文件的男人瞟到手机上备注名为宝贝儿的人发来这么一条消息，心中隐隐感到不安，忽悠的性子他是了解的一清二楚的，他基本上都是呆在家里喝着冰可乐，酒基本不碰，鲜少出门，更别说去酒吧这种嘈杂的地方。想来这个地点是那个约他出去的人定的，虽然身为忽悠的男朋友，但对于他的朋友圈男人还是不想干涉的太多。

老王已经回国两年了，在这两年间，他成功追到了忽悠，也接手了家里的生意，事业有成，是不少小姑娘眼中的理想对象，忽悠依旧做着他的直播，人气也越来越高，微博粉丝数早已破百万大关，但两人都默契地没有公开关系，或许是还没到最好的时机。

忽悠如约来到酒吧，老实说这嘈杂的环境和糜烂的氛围他一点儿也不喜欢。今天他要见的是他的一个男粉丝，虽然男人多次提醒他不要和这个男粉丝过多交流，但忽悠只当是男人又在吃醋，就没放在心上，却也顾忌着男人，这次出来也没详细和他说明究竟是和谁。

这个男粉丝也想跟忽悠一样当游戏主播，就约着忽悠来取取经，忽悠向来人好心善，感觉自己作为前辈就该帮帮人家。

不久忽悠身前就站了个与他身高相仿的男人，穿着黑色的紧身皮裤和花衬衫，身上带着一股浓烈的呛人的烟味儿，和照片上那个看起来清爽的男生不太相符，但忽悠还是笑着打了个招呼。

男粉丝二话不说就点了两杯鸡尾酒，推到忽悠面前示意他喝下，忽悠不好意思拒绝，酒吧灯光本就昏暗不清，加上他被嘈杂的环境吵的脑壳疼，自然就忽视了男粉丝往他酒杯里多加的东西。

一口气喝完了那杯酒，忽悠就迫不及待开口道“我晚上还有事，不知道有什么可以帮助你的?”他实在是受不了这种环境，只想快点儿结束离开。  
“我看上你很久了”  
忽悠奇怪于男粉丝的答非所问，也惊讶于男粉丝的露骨言语。  
“你不是想当游戏主播?”  
“不，我只是想上你”男粉丝进一步凑近忽悠，搂住了他的腰。  
忽悠下意识想要反抗，可发觉自己突然使不上力，心中暗道不妙，但他强装冷静，面无表情地开口道“这儿可是公共场合，你敢乱来?”  
“呵” 男粉丝不屑地笑了声“就算在这吧台边上把你上了，都不会有人管的，甚至还会在一旁围观叫好。”  
感受到那人的手在自己腰上色情的摩挲，忽悠就一阵恶心，连连后退，直到撞进一个结实的胸膛，下一秒就听到一声惨烈的哀嚎  
“啊啊啊啊!!放手，谁啊!? 敢多管闲事!”

忽悠转身就看到一张熟悉的脸，瞬间松了口气，紧绷的身体放松了下来，软软地靠在男人怀里，男人顺势搂住他的腰，另一只手仍然抓着那个男粉丝作恶的手，他的手被弯曲成一个扭曲的弧度，脸上的表情也狰狞痛苦，男人终于开口，低沉的嗓音带着一股强势骇人的意味  
“我的人你也敢碰!?”  
男人放开了那人的手，一脚将他踹倒在地，那人只是个小混混没钱没势的，看到对方是个惹不起的，就灰溜溜地立马跑了个没影。

跟着男人快步出了酒吧，忽悠就被塞进了车里。男人一路上都沉默不语，脸黑得可怕，浑身都散发着低气压，忽悠知道男人是真的生气了，委委屈屈地缩在副驾驶，忍受着自己身体上的变化，最终还是他打破了沉默  
“我，我不知道他是……我，我以为……”  
“我有没有告诉过你离他远点”  
男人的语气平静地不带一丝波澜，却更让忽悠感到害怕  
“对，对不起…唔…”  
药物的作用愈发强烈，忽悠感到浑身上下都瘙痒难耐，仿佛如千百只蚂蚁在自己身上啃噬，更可耻的是他感到后穴那处自主分泌出肠液，一股股地往外冒，怕是内裤已经湿了一半了吧……

等到达目的地的时候，忽悠早已软成一汪春水，任由男人公主抱着他下了车，入眼的不是他熟悉的建筑，而是一家金碧辉煌的娱乐会所，那些男人诱哄着忽悠用上的情趣道具全部出自于这里。

服务员看到自家的VIP用户抱着一个明显中了药的可爱男生的时候，心下了然不再多问，直接带着男人来到特殊房间，走时还体贴地为用户关上了门。

男人把忽悠放到了绒毛地毯上之后就坐在一边不闻不问了，兀自欣赏着他家宝贝儿在地上难耐饥渴的样子。忽悠被情欲折磨得浑身燥热，胸前的衬衫扣子早已被他一一扯开，露出白皙的胸膛，他的手也情不自禁地开始揉捏起自己的乳珠，双腿不断摩擦想借此缓解自己的欲望，但自己做得这些宛如隔靴搔痒，不仅没帮到自己什么反而更加的难耐，想被人粗暴的对待。

再也忍受不了的忽悠凭着最后一丝力气爬到男人脚边，手抚上男人大腿忍不住贴近，男人身上清冽的气味让他整个人都沉迷其中，用鼻子一下一下蹭着男人的膝盖，像一只发情求欢的小猫似得。

男人终于大发慈悲，挑起忽悠的下巴，对上他早已迷离涣散的眼眶，忍不住用指腹摩擦着他的嘴唇，一脸玩味的样子“宝贝儿，做错事儿了就得惩罚”  
“唔……嗯”  
现在的忽悠敏感得连男人轻微的触碰都能激起一阵快感，他根本不怕男人要怎么惩罚他，他就怕男人什么也不干。伸出小舌讨好般地舔了舔男人的指腹，带着情欲的嗓音顺从地说道“唔…甘…甘愿受罚”

男人毫不客气地扒光了忽悠身上最后一点遮羞布，内裤早已湿了一半，后穴一张一缩的还在不断吐出晶亮的液体，引得男人呼吸一滞，居然产生了要去问问那个男粉丝这药是在哪弄到的想法，效果竟然如此强烈。

伸出两根手指直接插入忽悠的后穴，不出所料听到忽悠一声甜腻的呻吟，但这远远不够，小穴早已泛滥成灾，湿热滑腻得紧，很快便容纳下了第三根手指，忽悠随着男人的动作哼哼唧唧，一声一声宛如小猫爪子挠在心窝里，令人心痒难耐。

觉得扩张得差不多了后，男人抽出了手指，忽悠等了半天都没有等到男人的硕大，后穴空虚得异常，茫然得转头看向男人，后者依旧面无表情，一把抱起他 “别光顾着享受，别忘了还有惩罚。”

 

直到屁股触到了硬硬凉凉的东西，忽悠的意识才清醒了点儿，自己竟是被放在一匹木马上面，大小和游乐园的差不多，刚刚迷迷糊糊的自己根本就没看见这房间里还有这么多千奇百怪的东西。

男人将从天花板垂下来的皮质绑带一圈一圈缠在忽悠白嫩的手腕上，调整好松紧就用力一拉固定住，忽悠的双手被迫高高举起，一股寒意涌上心头，今天绝对不好过了。男人微微拖高忽悠的臀，穴口对准木马上突起的粗大的木制假阳具，毫不留情地摁了下去。

“啊啊啊啊啊，不行啊……呃啊……”  
男人打开一旁的开关，木马自己就上下律动了起来，假阳具也毫无规律地在忽悠体内大肆冲撞，毫无章法可言  
“刚刚是谁说甘愿受罚的?”  
“啊啊唔……不要了…求求你…停下啊……”

忽悠随着木马一起起伏，由于双手被高高举起，他根本控制不了平衡，为了不让自己摔下去，只能双腿夹紧马肚子，但这也让假阳具进入的更深……

男人还嫌不够似得，到一旁的桌上挑了一根特质皮鞭，这种鞭子打起来声音很响，但不会真的打伤人，而且会在身上留下深深的红痕，这也是为什么这个情趣道具深受欢迎的一大原因之一。

看着忽悠骑在木马上，奋力扭着臀部去迎合木马的律动，白皙的胸膛已经被情欲染成了微粉，与木马连接那处早已被插得汁水横飞，沿着马背留了下来，汁液里夹杂着细微的血丝更加令人血脉喷张，激发人的兽欲，嘴角挂着银丝，里面不断吐出一声比一声高昂甜腻的呻吟，这么淫荡的样子如果自己晚来一步，就会被另一个人看得清清楚楚，男人现在还感到后怕，眼前这个一脸天真无心机的男人，是该让他记个教训了。

挥舞着手中的皮鞭，对着忽悠粉嫩的乳首抽了下去，白皙的胸膛上瞬间多了一道红痕  
“哈啊……”  
忽悠不可置信地睁大了双眼，但疼痛过后是一阵令人酥麻的快感，这一鞭子缓解了忽悠身上的痒意与燥热，又痛又爽的感觉是他从没体验过得，他不是抖M，却有点喜欢上了这种被人鞭打的羞耻屈辱却又舒爽的感觉，暗暗期待着男人接下来的动作……

看着忽悠不排斥，反而有点享受的神情，男人又在他胸前留下了许多深浅不一的红痕，称着白皙的皮肤，显得色情无比……

 

不知过了多久，忽悠只觉得自己在高潮的边缘徘徊，欲仙欲死，体内的假阳具过一段时间就会自己换不同的模式，现在假阳具上多出了许多凸起，表面凹凸不堪，在忽悠体内旋转着抽插着，一个个凸起次次都能戳弄到忽悠最敏感的那点，激得忽悠惊喘连连，逐渐承受不住这过多的快感……

“啊啊啊…停下……受不了了唔…”  
“你不是挺享受的”  
“哈啊啊……要射了……”  
随着一瞬间的空白，勃起的阴茎吐出一股股浊白的液体，悉数喷溅在木马上。白的，透明的，带着血丝的液体混合在一起，把原本干净的木马弄得狼狈不堪，充满情色的味道，高潮后的忽悠脱了力地坐在木马上，情欲也得到了缓解，男人也好心的解开了他的双手，抱他下来，但直觉告诉忽悠，这并没有结束……

 

再一次被男人放到地毯上，后穴溢出的汁液将毛茸茸的地毯沾湿，一搓搓地黏在一起。男人的手抚上忽悠圆润挺翘的臀部，揉捏了两把就向两边掰开，露出被操软了的小穴，那张小嘴感受到一丝凉意，不自觉地收缩了一下又放开，一副惹人怜爱的样子。男人换了条质地偏粗糙的长鞭，沿着忽悠丰润的臀部缓慢地摩挲着，又痒又带着点刺痛的感觉挠的忽悠心痒痒，嗓子里不自觉地吐出难耐的喘息，“啪”又是一鞭落下……

“啊哈~……不要了…求你……唔…”

忽悠自己都没发觉自己的呻吟都带上了一丝哭腔。

男人将皮鞭滑至忽悠的股缝处，粗糙的皮鞭在细嫩的小穴口来回摩擦，沾染上了透明黏腻的液体，忽悠双手紧紧抓着身下的地毯，身子也不由自主地微微颤抖，活像一只受了惊的小兔子，他似乎预感到了接下来会发生什么，红着眼眶可怜兮兮地求饶  
“唔……不要……会坏的……求求你”

男人看着忽悠，终是忍不下心，那可是自己宠在心头的宝贝啊，丢了皮鞭，转身坐到沙发上，冷冷道  
“说是惩罚，怎么变成你在享受了”

忽悠知道今天男人生气了，自己的确有做得不对的地方，一心只想讨好他。主动挪到男人两腿之间，跪坐在地上解开男人的裤链，就含住了他的硕大，卖力地吞吐着，小心翼翼地缩着自己的牙齿，不让它们磕到男人。一个浑身赤裸，身上布满交错的红痕，一副被蹂躏惨了的样子在男人跨间讨好着男人，一个西装领带衣冠楚楚享受着他人的侍奉，不知情的还以为在玩奴仆游戏，画面冲击力极强。

 

强烈的男性荷尔蒙气息引得忽悠刚灭下去的情欲再次燃起，满含泪水充满情欲的眼睛赤裸裸地看着男人，满脸写着“想要”二字，男人忍不住用力顶了一下，做了一次深喉，直接逼出了忽悠的眼泪，一副楚楚可怜的样子……

男人再也忍不了了，从忽悠嘴中抽出硕大，托起地上的忽悠抱在怀里就狠狠插了进去，两人同时发出满足的叹息。忽悠的小穴又湿又热，还会自动分泌出肠液，这会儿正紧紧裹着男人，卖力的吮吸着，爽得男人头皮发麻，不管不顾大肆抽插起来……

“啊……嗯……慢点儿……啊”  
空虚的小穴被满足，体内是自己肖想已久的男人的硕大，男人熟知他体内的所有敏感点，炙热滚烫的事物是那冰冷的假阳具所不能比的，正当忽悠闭着眼尽情享受这汹涌的快感时，男人又不知道从哪拿出来一个束缚环，一圈一圈套在忽悠勃起的阴茎上，过多的快感得不到释放，一点一点堆积，奈何双手又被男人牢牢固定在身后，只能被动地承受男人所带来的一切，这让忽悠难受得发慌……

 

“不是说好的惩罚吗？嗯?不记得了?”  
“不要……嗯…难受…啊…”

随着男人越来越快速的抽插，还坏心眼地次次都顶到自己的敏感点，忽悠只觉得自己的阴茎肿胀得不行，细小的皮环都陷进了肉里

“啊……唔……让我射……啊”  
“不行”  
“唔……会坏的……呜呜…求求你…”

男人抬起忽悠的脸一起看向一旁的镜子，磁性的嗓音在忽悠耳旁响起  
“你看看你自己的样子，多淫荡啊，被别人看见我会妒忌死的”

忽悠只是看了一眼就羞耻地再也抬不起头，身上布满了青青紫紫的痕迹，有些是之前还未消干净的，有些是刚刚男人情动时又添出来的，胸前的乳首连带着乳晕早已被男人的皮鞭抽得肿大通红整整大了一倍，可怜的阴茎还被束缚着已经充血变紫，顶端可怜地吐出些清液，双腿大开卖力地吞吐着男人的硕大，相连之处尽是自己的汁液，随着男人的抽插喷溅到大腿上……

“啊啊……不要了……要坏了……我…我错了”  
“哦?错哪了?”  
“嗯……我不该不听你的话啊…唔…”  
“宝贝儿，你只能是我一个人的”

男人再一次加快了速度，在忽悠觉得自己快承受不住的时候，解开了他的束缚环，和他一起攀上了顶峰……

一下子泄精的快感让忽悠爽得不行，男人拔出硕大，乳白色的液体随着红肿的小穴滴落出来，可怜的小穴竟是被操得合不上嘴了，微微张开小口引诱着男人再一次的进入，男人也确实照做了……

忽悠迷迷糊糊地承受着男人的操弄，他不知道男人要了他几次，只知道后来累得不行直接昏睡了过去……

 

第二天，忽悠再次睁开眼已是下午了，阳光刺眼得紧，男人背着阳光宠溺的看着他，抓起他的手对着手腕上的红痕一点点的亲吻，一脸怜惜的样子，温柔得仿佛昨天晚上施暴的那个人不是他似得。

“宝贝儿，醒啦”  
“嗯”  
对于男人的暴行，忽悠还是有点气鼓鼓的，表示不想和他多说话。

“宝贝儿，不是所有人都是好人，你永远都不知道他们是怀着怎样的心态去做那些事的，你知道昨天我真的很害怕，要是晚来一步会发生怎样的后果”

男人搂紧了忽悠，一下一下揉着忽悠软乎乎的毛发，后者也在男人怀里蹭了蹭  
“嗯，我以后会注意的”

说实话忽悠也不敢想象后果会怎样，或许是习惯了男人对他的好，对他的宠溺，对他的关心，对他的体贴，让他不由自主地认为所有人也都是这样的吧。此时的忽悠很庆幸，庆幸第一个走进他心的男人是他，而不是其他什么令人作呕的东西……

两人交换了一个缠绵的早安吻，在床上打打闹闹，谁都没有想起床的意思……

 

完


End file.
